


All Wrapped Up With A Pretty Little Bow

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #sterekfest, Established Relationship, Happy, Holidays, Little Fluff Piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blessed holiday to all...but seriously...how did you manage THAT one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up With A Pretty Little Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff piece for the holiday edition of #SterekFest.

Derek walked into the living room of the loft, a cup of heavily spiked eggnog in his hand, and a gift bag in the other, over flowing with red and green tissue paper. An amused look on his face as he looked up towards the ceiling of his loft. With a soft smile, he spoke softly as though trying to not disturb a single decoration that hung from the ceiling.

”You know. I’ve never really gotten into the whole Christmas thing. I mean, back when I was young, and my family was still alive, I didn’t really get it. There was so much hype and stress and they buying of the presents, and the snooping and the digging and the hunting that I just didn’t really get it. It was nice when my grandparents would come, and after Grampa gave up his Alpha title to Mom, there was less political bullshit to deal with. Then the fire, and everything, I just…kinda lost the Christmas spirit.”

Taking a sip of his egg nog, he set the gift bag under the tree that was tastefully decorated in fairy lights and antique bulbs he’d thought lost in the fire. Laura had managed to salvage them and put them in the Vault before she’d left, returned, and been killed. 

“I mean sure. With Scott joining the Pack, and you and Allison and Lydia, you all somewhat forced me to start getting back into the swing of things at the holiday, but it was never really my thing.”

Pulling off the cable knit sweater that displayed a scene of reindeer fucking in the woods, he chuckled as he picked the lint out of his chest hair, Derek stretched out on the couch, nog held firmly in his hands. Eyes half closed, he said with a smile.

“There’s no regrets though. None whatsoever. You dragged me kicking and screaming to join in and live as part of this world. And for that I have to thank you.”

Crossing his ankles, stretched out, Derek sighed a contented sigh.

The sound of a clearing throat came from above him. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Stiles face, purple from being suspended from the ceiling for so long.

“That’s all well and good, but do you think you can cut me down?”

Derek laughed before getting to his feet. Seeing Stiles swinging, wrapped in tape, gift wrap, and bows, he fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. Arresting Stiles’ momentum, he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“But it’s not Christmas. Can’t open my Christmas present until tomorrow.”

Stiles tried to pull an annoyed face.

“I’m Jewish remember.”

Derek chuckled.

“Happy Hanukah to me then.”

Reaching up, Derek used his claws to cut Stiles free. Catching him in his arms, he blushed slightly as Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Stiles…one question.”

“Mmmm?”

“How DID you end up taped to the ceiling?”


End file.
